


Innocence

by YaoiRhythm



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiRhythm/pseuds/YaoiRhythm
Summary: Second of my two Hajime OTPs. Kuro saves Hajime when the latter faints, and Hajime falls in love with him. Mitsuru started this all. XD





	1. Pocky

The first thing Hajime awoke to was Kuro's face, looking worriedly down at him. 

"Where... Am I...?"

"My house. I found you fainted in the courtyard... Shino, correct?"

Hajime nodded, probably blushing a little.

"You should probably rest a little."

It had been about two months since then. Neither had forgotten about it, as neither wanted to forget about it. They'd grown to be pretty good friends, Kuro often hung around with Hajime and the rest of Ra*bits.

One Friday afternoon, Mitsuru rushed into the room holding a box of pocky, smiling.

"Mitsuru-san, what is it?" Hajime asked, curiously.

"It's pocky," Mitsuru smirked, "And you two are going to eat it!"

"Yeah, so?" Kuro groaned in confusion.

Mitsuru guffawed at the two.

"Okay, okay, listen! Have either of you heard about the pocky game?!"

"I don't think so, why?" Hajime asked.

"What the hell is it?" Kuro asked, frowning as usual.

"You're gonna need two people, and one stick of pocky to play! The two players each eat the pocky from one end, until they meet in the center, the first one who pulls away loses!"

"Do we have a choice?" Kuro asked.

"NOPE!" 

"All right. I trust Kiryu-senpai, so..." Hajime remarked, blushing.

Hajime but the stick from the iced end, while Kuro did the same on the biscuit side.

"READY, SET, GO!"

Hajime trembled, nibbling gently at the stick, while Kuro kept the slow pace.

After a few seconds, they finished off the pocky. It was time for the main event. 

Kuro sealed his lips onto the smaller boy's. They were both red, and unsure what will happen. This was both boys', even Kuro's, first kiss.

Kuro didn't expect Hajime to take it a step farther, though. 

Hajime licked the entrance to Kuro's mouth, which took the older boy by surprise. 

Kuro felt his face somehow heat up more.

"If he's gonna let his desires take hold, than so will I, dammit!" Kuro thought, as he opened his lips for Hajime.

Hajime couldn't believe he'd done that. He felt Kuro's fingers thread through his blue hair. 

"I-I'm gonna leave you two alone! DAAAAAAAASH!" Mitsuru yelled, running out the door.

Kuro pulled away.

"I-I better go, too," he said, nervously.

\------

The kiss was all Hajime could think about. Thoughts about it filled his mind. How soft Kuro's lips were, how nerve racking yet exciting it was, and how he wanted Kuro to kiss him more. 

\-----

To: Kuro-senpai

7:44 PM: I'm sorry for earlier. I forced you to do that.

From: Kuro-senpai

7:44: It's okay. I mean... I liked it. A lot.

To: Kuro-senpai

7:45: You did?!

From: Kuro-senpai

7:45: Yeah. If it's not too much to ask, will you meet me at the park?

To: Kuro-senpai

7:46: Yeah. I really want to see you again.

From: Kuro-senpai

7:47: Likewise. 8:00?

To: Kuro-senpai

7:47: Of course.

\-----

The moonlight the fountain, whose blue waters shined upon the two newfound lovers.

"Kuro-senpai I'm glad to see you again," Hajime said, cheerfully.

"Drop the -senpai, please, Hajime."

"Kuro..."

Kuro lifted up the smaller boy with ease, and held him tightly. 

"Hajime, I love you."

Hajime's heart beat over and over again in his small chest. He smiled. 

"I love you, too, Kuro-sen-, Kuro."

"I've loved you from the day I found you fainted."

"I've loved you from the moment you saved me."

Hajime pressed his lips to Kuro's, once again. Love.

"Kuro, can I go home with you tonight?"

"Of course."


	2. Kuro's House

"Mother? Yes, it's Hajime. I'm with a friend. Okay. See you tomorrow," Hajime said through his phone as they arrived at the door to Kuro's apartment.

"Here it is. My house," Kuro said, slightly nervously, as he opened the door. "Shiro! We're home!"

As soon as Kuro said that, he received a kick to the stomach, which was enough to knock him back.

"Oh~! It's my overprotective older brother and his friend~! I thought you were burglars~! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪" a petite girl who had white hair with blue streaks. "I'm Shiro Kiryu. You are?"

Hajime recollected his thoughts from the events that had just played out before his eyes. 

"I-I'm Kuro's... um... B..."

"He's my... boyfriend," Kuro said, sounding still hurting from the kick to the gut he had just taken.

"Boyfriend(　˙-˙　)...?!"

"That is true, Shiro."

"Onii-chan got a boyfriend before I did, and he's overprotective, scary, and a clean freak?!_:(´ཀ`」 ∠):"

"It's getting late, Hajime, let's go to bed."

"Wait. You go ahead."

"O-Okay."

Kuro retired to bed wondering what Hajime was gonna do, he then heard a loud roar that sounded like Hajime, and started to freak out, thinking Shiro was killing him.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO KURO LIKE THAT WITH ME AROUND, YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GODDAMNED PSYCHOLOGICAL WELL-BEING ASSESSMENT! HE DOES SO MUCH TO PROVIDE FOR YOU! IF YOU AREN'T GRATEFUL 'BOUT THAT, HELL WILL BE FUCKIN' ANTARCTICA COMPARED TO WHAT YOU'LL GET! ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Kuro was in complete shock from what he'd just heard out of his boyfriend's mouth. He couldn't help but laugh. Laugh, because, somehow, Hajime was able to project all of his frustrations with his little sister, with 20x the insults. 

Shiro just went to her room, and Hajime followed Kuro.

"I'm sorry for my outburst..." the blue haired boy groaned.

"It's okay, Hajime. To sleep in, you can borrow one of my shirts."

"It'd probably be too big, I'd get tangled... I'll sleep in my underwear," Hajime said, quietly, only to were Kuro could barely hear it.

"Okay..."

Kuro knew his face was heating up as they got in bed. Having Hajime cuddling with him like that was surreal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Shiro into the equation XD
> 
> Also, Hajime is scary and violent when angered XD


End file.
